From the Ground Up
by TrueColorsNeverFade
Summary: After graduating Otego University Aisha and her friend, Sabrina, set off on a journey to figure out the rest of their lives. With no real plans they take off to travel the country. Sometimes life just falls into place. Rated Teen for language, violence and mild adult references.
1. Drifting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **Summary:** After graduating Otego University Aisha and her friend, Sabrina, set off on a journey to figure out the rest of their lives. With no real plans they take off to travel the country. Sometimes life just falls into place.

 **"From the Ground Up"**

 **Chapter 1 "Drifting"**

Graduation was supposed to be a happy time. They should be out partying not planning funerals. It just wasn't fair that six lives were taken before they even got to truly live. The silence sat as heavy as fog in the two remaining roommates; Aisha and Sabrina. The rental agreement was coming up on the house, but the duo was watching the news. It had been all about the death of the Power Rangers all week. Now people saw for the true heroes they were, but it was too late to thank them now.

"I can't take this!" said Sabrina taking a swing at the lamp next to her. Aisha grabbed it pulling it away before Sabrina hit it.

"Come on I just bought this one," said Aisha "hitting things isn't going to help."

"It works for me," said Sabrina rolling her eyes.

"I'm upset too, but violence isn't the answer," said Aisha.

"Cut the bullshit. We were both rangers, I still am. Violence is how we solve things," said Sabrina.

"We had too. We had to protect the world I think violence is allowed. But breaking random items isn't alright, and you are going to hurt yourself," said Aisha.

"Are you done mothering me?"

"We need to get out. We're at each other's throats," said Aisha.

"No thank you. The Ranger Patrol will be on our tails," said Sabrina.

"Ranger Patrol…why would they know who you are? Right, they all lived here," said Aisha correcting herself halfway through.

"But you're right. We can't stay here forever."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"We are going to leave," said Sabrina looking out the window.

"Thank you Capitan Obvious," said Aisha.

"…I mean leave the city. The media won't be able to give away my identity if I were to disappear. The city is safe now…since…you know," said Sabrina.

"Let's do it!"

"Their families are coming for their stuff. I sent them all keys. Let's pack out stuff up and leave at night," Sabrina said.

The trunk was taken over with Aisha's boxes and suitcases. Sabrina's suitcase, laptop and guitar fit in the back of the car. It wasn't a choice that took much thought. They weren't just trying to protect Sabrina's identity as a Power Ranger, but escaping from the memories so they could heal. Sabrina's entire team scarified their lives to stop a bomb from destroying the entire city. But there was now six families that were mourning a loss of a daughter, sister, partner and even fiancée. Six heroes were now recognized only in death.

The cost of being a ranger wasn't worth it to Sabrina. She had lost her family because of being a ranger. Her team was her family and they were gone now. They died to save the city from blowing up. Knowing all the lives they saved wasn't enough. She would have scarified herself to save just one of her friends. However that isn't how fate works. It was cruel and heartless. She had learnt that when her parents and sisters were killed in that car accident three years ago. She had been on the other side of the world fighting to save the world, and her family is taken from her by the selfish actions of a drunk driver. There was nothing she could do now besides keep living.

"Disappearing into the night is a cool idea and all, but I didn't think about where our final destination is," said Sabrina.

"Good point. Where are we going?" said Aisha pulling into a gas station.

"Let's go in and see if we see a brochure or something," said Sabrina.

They were the only ones in the gas station besides the cashier. Sabrina and Aisha grabbed random snacks and drinks enough to get them along for a while. Sabrina looked through the maps and brochures while Aisha paid for the food. Her eyes kept going back to a map for San Angeles. The name was so familiar, almost as if it was distant memory. She pushed the thought aside.

"Find anything before I pay?" asked Aisha turning around.

"Hey! Earth to Sabrina!"

"Sorry…yeah. How do you feel about going to San Angeles?" asked Sabrina.

"Why there?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Toss the map over here so I can pay for it."

It had been several hours since anyone had said anything. Aisha's neck was starting to get sore peering into the darkness of the night. Even on the highways the roads were rather empty. For a while driving at night was slightly less stressful then during the day until Aisha started to get tired and Sabrina had already fallen asleep. The car slowly drifted into the other lane. The loud blaring of a car horn woke Sabrina up.

"AISHA!"

Aisha jolted awake in pure horror as a semi-truck was coming at them at full speed. Sabrina reached across Aisha and pulled on the steering wheel. The semi-truck whizzed by the car. Sabrina's heart was pounding. They had nearly died.

"I can't believe I fell asleep," said Aisha after several minutes of staring blankly at the road.

"We nearly died," said Sabrina.

"I think you should drive now," said Aisha.

"Yeah, pull over at the next exit."

They made a stop at gas station in an Afton, Ohio. It was a small town that was completely dark besides the gas station. Sabrina filled the car up and paid for the gas using all the cash she gathered before leaving.

The hours really started to add up, but Sabrina had a few hours of sleep. It wasn't enough to keep her full awake for long on its own. She rolled down the windows a few times and had an energy drink. It was around eight when Aisha finally woke up. They had just passed Potomac Heights, Illinois.

"Where are we?" asked Aisha yawning.

"Illinois," said Sabrina "we should be in Missouri soon."

"How are we on gas?" Aisha asked.

"We'll be good for a few more hours," Sabrina replied "we'll switch then."

Stiller City was about the worse city they could have choose to drive though. Every ten minutes it would be bumper to bumper traffic. Aisha took the first exist she could find after being stuck for two hours. They found a tiny noddle shop squashed between two large designer clothing stores.

"So why San Angeles?" asked Aisha

"I don't really know. I'm just drawn in it," said Sabrina.

"Come on, I think you know," said Aisha grinning.

"I lived there until I was fourteen. I mean after finding out I'm adopted and everything I thought just maybe I might be able to find some information about my biological family. Just maybe…" said Sabrina.

"I get it. I would be curious too," said Aisha.

"It's more than just that. I have no one. Just the thought that I may still have family is…remarkable," said Sabrina.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you, but I'm thinking Angel Grove might be a better final stop. Hotels are cheaper there and there are plenty of buses or a train to Los Angeles," said Aisha.

"Why Angel Grove?" said Sabrina raising an eyebrow playfully.

"I just have some friends there, I think, I wat to try to reconnect with if we are going that way. That would be if they didn't move," said Aisha.

"Which friends are these?" asked Sabrina "the last time I checked you haven't been to California."

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried to explain," said Aisha.

"Try me."

After two hours of explaining Aisha's time as a Power Ranger and the strange events that lead to Aisha's parents traveling to Africa to help with a plague that was effected the animals and to help the tribes effected as well. Sabrina did believe Aisha but found a giant floating head called Zordon, an alien witch called Rita Reuplusa and her horde of monsters and her very strange sounding family members was a bit farfetched for Sabrina she had no reason to doubt Aisha. After all Sabrina's mentor had been an android, Cybel, from the future. The more time she had to process it the less strange it all sounded. Fighting monsters sounded a lot easier then fighting criminals though. At least she didn't have kill human like beings to save the world. The androids she fought were so human it was like taking a human life if she forgot they were only robots. They showed pain and horror when they were destroyed. Time from time it still haunted her dreams. Though they saved thousands of lives. It didn't make the destruction of the human-like robots moral. It was difficult for Sabrina to figure out: was it the same as killing a person or since they weren't human it didn't matter

The future must have been really bad if nearly an entire team of rangers had to die to stop the psychopathic criminal, Duncan James better known as DJ. She couldn't help but wonder if DJ had made her mentor in the future given when DJ was killed their mentor ceased to exist. Then again the rest of her team ceased to exist after that. She wasn't sure what the cause was and what the effect was in that situation.

Sabrina talked very little about what her team. She just couldn't do it. Not yet at least. She talked only fondly of Cybel despite the fact she had known all along that the team was going to have to die to stop DJ. The manipulation hurt less than the fact the team was gone. Cybel had seemed so honest about how bad the future would be if DJ wasn't eliminated Sabrina wasn't sure what was the cause and effect. However, she didn't really wasn't trying to think deeply about it given she couldn't change what happened.

They found a small runner down motel in tiny community in Oklahoma. Aisha just had to stop there after seeing it was called Nowhere. It was just too funny not to stop by. The people in town were at least nice when they went to the only dinner in town. Everyone was asking questions, apparently people don't stop in Nowhere often. Sabrina didn't mind the questions while Aisha was too tired to really give any coherent responses. Aisha went back to the motel before Sabrina completely exhausted. Sabrina hung around for bit ordered a drink, finding it slightly odd they sold alcohol in a dinner. They didn't ask for an ID either, which meant they didn't care out here or they just assumed she was twenty-one.

"So what brings you here little missy," greeted a young man, who had messy brown hair and youthful grin.

"I'm traveling," said Sabrina slushing her drink around.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing drinking hard stuff like that?" he asked.

"Because I can," said Sabrina rolling her eyes.

"No need to be rude," he said.

"I'm not interested in you. How old are you? Seventeen-eighteen. You aren't my type. Why don't you go bother that girl over there? She's been gawking at you all night," said Sabrina in her usual New York flair.

"You mean…Rachel. I think that beer when to your head," he said.

"Sure…if that's what you want to believe. You'll thank me in a few years," said Sabrina putting down her mug walking past the girl on her way out the door.

"You shout say something while you have the chance. Don't wait until it's too late" said Sabrina to the girl as she passed. She had missed so many chances with several different people. She wouldn't say she knew for a fact these two would be a good couple, but she had a good feeling about it.

For a few minutes Sabrina hung around just out of view. She watched the two of them walk out of the dinner laughing. He had his armed wrapped around her. She grinned as she walked back to the motel. She was greeted with Aisha's heavy breathing and once in a while a snore. She exhaled deeply falling down on the bed closet to the door. It felt like ages since she had laid on a bed despite it only being two day since they left.


	2. Stranded

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

" **From the Ground Up"**

 **Chapter 2 "Stranded"**

Everything started to look the same after a while. It was cactus after cactus. It was beyond boring. They had nearly ran out of gas once, but luckily were able to drift right into a gas station. The food in the gas station was over expiration date for nearly a year so they settled for water.

"Shoot now I have to pee," said Aisha two hours after they had stopped.

"Well, you have two choices," said Sabrina "I stop the car or you wait until we find another gas station or town."

"You aren't serious," said Aisha in horror.

"Do you see a building in sight?"

"Fine pull over."

They switched seats again since Sabrina had been driving a very long time. There were two things that kept them from dying of boredom: switching seats and sleeping. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

"Why did I choose California?" grumbled Sabrina.

"I don't know, I can't read your mind," said Aisha.

"If I don't see green grass soon I'm going to start naming cactuses and tumbleweed," mumbled Sabrina.

"Go to sleep, you're being weird," said Aisha.

"Says the girl who puts peanut butter on pickles."

"If I remember correctly that was part of a dare. Your love of vegetarian pizza is weird too."

"At least I don't ruin the vegetables with nasty processed foods."

"Shut up and sleep, I'm driving here."

"Quit growling it makes you sound like a hungry bear."

"I'm not growling," said Aisha shaking her head.

"Not you," said Sabrina her eyes closing.

Sometimes Sabrina worried Aisha when she got tired. It's like the filter comes down and all sorts of weirdness comes out. They had spent many late nights discussing the purpose of rubber duckies or why any sane person would invent thongs. It would be less weird if they could say it was late nights drinking, but it wasn't. The only time Aisha really thought she could see the real Sabrina is when she was too tired to be guarded. She remembered the first time she actually saw the real Sabrina. The one who do just about anything to protect her friends. Not that smart ass that she usual was. She saw past the 'I don't give a crap' attitude and could see the girl who listens to every word she hears and the words have the ability to crush or empower her. She thought she had known Sabrina, but she realized that night it was all a masquerade.

 _Sabrina swirled around her water sitting in the recliner as the rest of her time was passed out watching some romantic comedy movie no one ever could stay up long enough to actually watch. She guessed that was what happened when you spent most of your free time saving the city from a mad genius that made robots so he could take over the world. Just the average university student problems._

 _Aisha quietly shut the door as she tried to sneak pass the group of girls on her way to her. Sabrina's eyes fallowed Aisha, but she continued to drink her water. Aisha jumped about two feet in the air when she went back to get a glass of water and found Sabrina sitting awake reading a book._

" _How was your night?" asked Sabrina not being quite at all._

" _Just went out and had a few drinks," said Aisha._

" _A..few. I can't smell it from it here. You smell like you've been to some downtown speakeasy," said Sabrina grinning._

" _God, you watch the movie too much," said Aisha._

" _I'm the only one who ever stays up long enough to see the whole thing," Sabrina said._

" _Why don't you just tell them to put something else on?"_

" _I don't have the heart to tell them I actually stay awake for the whole thing."_

" _Why are you up so late anyways? Don't you have class tomorrow?"_

" _Aisha…tomorrow is Saturday."_

" _Right, they all seem the same these days. It's like you guys go to class or work then crash soon as you get home."_

" _Unfortunately that is how it most days. I can't wait until I have my life back after graduation."_

" _By the sounds of it I don't think you like that work study that you work at…wherever that is since everyone avoids answering me when I ask," said Aisha rolling her eyes._

" _We would tell you if we could. They are really really secretive," said Sabrina putting the empty glass on the end table next to her._

" _I've been wondering why you don't ever go out drinking with the rest of us?" asked Aisha._

" _I hate alcohol. I hate the smell. I hate the way people act when they drink it. If I'm going to drink I'd like to buy beer from the store and wonder the meaning of the world while watching TV," said Sabrina._

" _For someone who is always doing stuff with others you aren't that social," said Aisha "that came out wrong."_

" _You're right though. I guess I'm not most people."_

" _How is anyone supposed to know any better if you don't let anyone in?" Aisha asked._

" _You aren't. There are just people in this world that should be left alone," Sabrina said._

" _You don't really like being alone, do you? It seems to be the only thing you allow to happen," said Aisha._

" _Everyone I let in surely dies. Why let people in when they just leave? No one can get revenge on me if there isn't anyone to use against me," said Sabrina._

" _Then let us help you. You don't always have to be alone. They'd all would risk their lives to save you."_

" _I know…but I'm not worth their lives. I'm not the hero they are. I'm not a model citizens or even a good student."_

" _You have that right," said Aisha, Sabrina's face fell slightly, "you are not a hero but a survivor. No one else could have lost their entire family and come back the day after the funeral and get a perfect score on a Calculus exam. I don't know if you are a model citizen or not, but you inspire others to become one. You aren't a good student, but an excellent one. You really are too hard on yourself."_

 _Sabrina laughed softly. The coldness felt strange at Aisha's ears. She was used to Sabrina being a pain the ass, but felt as if this was different. Through the darkness of the room Aisha could still make out the pain in her eyes. For a minute Aisha wished she had just a bit of what her yellow predecessor had with words._

" _I don't get you. Why do you care so much about me we barely know each other?" Sabrina asked._

" _I think we know more about each other then we want to expect. Hailey talks in her sleep. I don't know why she is always dreaming of cyborgs and calling out random names of weapons," said Aisha. A glimmer of fear made it passed Sabrina's expression._

" _I swear…if you tell anyone," said Sabrina her eyes narrowing as she stood up quickly from the chair._

" _Relax…I'm not going to tell anyone who you guys are. I was one too, in high school," said Aisha._

" _You lived in Kenya. Last time I checked there weren't any rangers in Africa," said Sabrina._

" _I could spend all night explaining," said Aisha._

" _Try me."_

" _When you tell me about your adventures I'll tell you mine."_

" _I guess I'll just have to wait. I won't tell them you're secret either."_

" _Something tells me you are the keeper of many secrets and not all of them your own."_

" _You'd be right there."_

The bright sun rays woke Sabrina up. She rubbed her eyes realizing the car was parked in gas station a few miles below the top of a mountain. She guessed Aisha must have been flooring it when she was sleeping. She looked around the car, but didn't see Aisha. She got out of the car and wondered towards the gas station. She smelt something strange. Next thing Sabrina knew she was knocked to the ground as a huge cloud of fire shattered the windows of the gas station. Sabrina could only hear a loud buzzing in her ears as she pushed herself out. She called out for Aisha. She found a dismembered arm, just like she had found when she had finally gotten to her team. She screamed in complete horror.

"Hey, there. Wake up," said Aisha's disembodied voice. Sabrina looked around. Her heart racing. Her head spinning. She couldn't breathe. She actually felt like she was dying. It was a full out panic attack.

Sabrina gasped for air sitting straight up in her seat. She looked around to see Aisha's brown eyes staring at her with concern. Her hands were shaking as she played with her messy honey blond hair that looked more like a beehive right now.

"Bad dream?" Aisha asked.

"Like the mother of all nightmares."

"Let's pull in here. Maybe some fresh air would help," said Aisha.

The car approached a gas station. The same station that was in the dream. Sabrina froze for a second trying to process it. The gears were spinning, but it didn't make sense.

"No! Not that one!" shouted Sabrina.

Aisha jumped making the car swerve almost going off the shoulder of the road. She pulled back onto the road just in time. Her heart was pounding. If they had gone off the shoulder they might have ended up rolling down the side of the mountain.

"What the hell!"

"Any other gas station, but that one."

"What is with you?"

"Trust me, you don't want to go to that gas station."

Aisha was just about to start driving again despite thinking Sabrina was being paranoid. When she heard a loud boom that rattled the windows in the car. She looked out the rearview mirror to see the gas station engulfed in flames.

"I told you," said Sabrina.

"You know rangers get some pretty messed up dream and given everything that happened I totally understood. Put a prophetic dream is beyond weird," said Aisha.

"I've learned one thing as a ranger. Don't think about things…it makes your head hurt," said Sabrina "at least I saved our lives."

"Thanks for stopping us from becoming barbequed rangers. But there could be people in there," said Aisha.

"Well, if there was I don't think they are alive. We should try to find another gas station or a town down the road," said Sabrina "I don't think sticking around to find out who or what did that when there is only one of us with the ability to morph."

"Right," said Aisha.

After a few minutes they just happened to come across a small mining town, Eddystone, and pulled into their fire department. Aisha explained what had happened at the gas station and the fire department went sirens blaring to put out the fire. A few minutes later two squads went blazing by. Another squad fallowed shortly behind pulling into the fire station. Aisha explained it once again and Sabrina recalled it with a bit more details then Aisha. However she left out the dream part because the last thing she needed was to be checked into a hospital because they'd think she was crazy. She still hadn't processed dream coming to life thing yet.

That night the fire chief invited them to spend the night with his family. He had two young boys and a preteen girl that were very curious about the guests. Aisha took it with ease being she was people person after all. Sabrina didn't say much. Being Sabrina's sleeping was out of whack being that she sleep whenever the past few days she sat on the porch plucking cords on her guitar.

"You're really good," said the young girl leaning up against the wooden siding of the house.

"Thank you. Do you play?" asked Sabrina.

"No, instruments are too expensive," said the girl.

"I'm sorry but I forgot your name," said Sabrina.

"Rachel," she replied.

"Come on, give it a go," said Sabrina taking the shoulder strap off her shoulders.

"I don't know…what if I break it?"

"Then I'll have to restring it," said Sabrina moving over on the step so Rachel could sit down.

"What do I do?"

"Hold it like this…there you go. There are lot of ways to actually play. You can do cords where you hold several strings down at the same time or notes. Personally I think cords are easier. There are many different ways to strum too," said Sabrina trying to guide Rachel's fingers a bit.

Within an hour Rachel was able to awkwardly pluck a few cords. It wasn't the best sounding, but it was pretty good for only learning for an hour. Rachel remaindered Sabrina of her baby sister, Elizabeth, just a few years older and alive. Rachel's mother called her in. Sabrina sat outside for a long time looking around. No one in this town seemed to be what most people would considered rich. It was a small mountainside town. The people were sort of stranded there figuratively though they could take off any minute like Sabrina and Aisha had. Strange how people had nothing holding them in one place, but they stayed tied down to a little place like this. Sabrina decided once again to go out and do something spontaneous. She barrowed the car and took off into town. It was late in evening, but a few of the shops were still open. Using the rest of the cash she had Sabrina bought a somewhat worn guitar. She still had her credit card and soon as she got into a big city she could take money out again and transfer to Angel Grove when they got there. She wasn't worried about money since she had been left with money from both sets of grandparents and her parents. Not to mention the fact that Jennifer's family came from money and Jennifer being Jennifer didn't want any of it and would spread it out through the team. Unlike the others Sabrina would save hers and had racked about ten thousand extra in the bank in four years she would have never gotten. Sabrina found a piece of paper and tied it to the guitar placing it in the living room for Rachel. It was just the right thing to do.

"Thanks for not telling me you were taking the car, but that's sweet," said Aisha crossing her arms.

"You're always telling me to listen to my heart," said Sabrina grinning.

"Yeah…yeah. Next time when you take my car let me know. I knew you'd come back, but it's not like I would have cared," said Aisha yawning.

"Yes…mother."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

 **AN:** I love writing this story and I hope you all love reading it. Anyways thanks for reading and please do leave a review, constructive criticism is always encouraged. I'm also going to try something I haven't done before. I'm going to do a question in the chapter whoever gets it right I'm going to write a one-shot into the future of any Power Ranger character of your choice.

 **Question:** There is a name that was used twice for two characters. What is the name?

 **Beta:** AdamTobiasGrayson


End file.
